A variety of polymers are used in connection with various materials, and with many applications. In particular, organic polymers have been increasingly used in electrical applications, such as for providing electrode-type structures as may be used in applications such as solar cells, touch screens and sensors.
One type of application employing polymers in this regard pertains to organic bulk heterojunction (BHJ) solar cells, which can exhibit desirable mechanical properties, high-throughput manufacturing, and low processing costs. However, BHJ solar cells can be expensive and/or difficult to manufacture. For instance, obtaining desirable solubility and conductivity performance can be difficult, particularly as these aspects may be competing goals. These and other matters have presented challenges to the formation of articles and compounds in this regard, as well as to the implementation of such apparatuses, and related methods.